I'd Rather Stay And Spend It With You
by BlaineHummel
Summary: Burt, Carole and Finn go camping for the weekend and Blaine comes home to spend it with Kurt. 6 chapters of sex, smut, dirty talking, love and more. Kurt and Blaine spend their time together doing all the things they love to do. Rated M for Klaine, Klex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine was reading the latest Vouge Magazine when his phone vibrated. Right on the lock screen, Kurt's name appeared and Blaine smiled.

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_Hey baby everything okay? My dad, Carole and Finn are going camping for the weekend. Do you wanna come and spend it at home with me? :)_**

Blaine grinned at the single thought of getting Kurt for himself all weekend. They had been boyfriends for two years and a few months now, and although they saw each other every day at school, plus some days after it, plus weekends, he enjoyed every moment with Kurt. He started typing.

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_Hey baby :) Yes everything's fine, you? I'd LOVE to spend the whole weekend with you. We can spend it in your bedroom.. :3_**

Blaine smirked as he hit send.  
Kurt read the messege and smiled and rolled his blue eyes. He loved his little dork boyfriend so much.

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_Everything's better cause you're coming over! Sure we will...in my bed to say so :D_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_Ha ha ha! That's perfect. I'll be there at 6:00 okay?_**

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_Sounds great :) Bye baby see you!_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_Bye beautiful see you soon :D_**

Minutes later, another messege appeard in Kurt's phone. It was Blaine again. He smiled and opened it.

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_Kurt wait!_**

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_What is it?_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_I love you :3_**

Kurt giggled and replyed.

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_I love you too sweetheart. See you at 6:00_**

Blaine smiled and looked at the watch hanging on the wall of his bedroom. It was 5:00 o'clock and he was with baggy pants and a tee, so he went and got dressed with the outfit he knew Kurt loved. After that, he jumped in his car and passed through a bakery to buy Kurt's favorite chocolates. Finally, he walked down Kurt's porch and knocked on the door. Burt opened it and a smile was drawn on his face when he saw Blaine.

"Hey Blaine! How are you kid?" Burt said making Blaine come in and closing the door behind him.

"Hi Burt," Blaine smiled, "I'm good, and you?"

"We're fine! We are finishing all our stuff for the camping you know, it's gonna be cold out there!" Burt said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard it's getting colder this weekend, but I guess you're going prepared!" Blaine said smiling.

"We are! And your boyfriend didn't want to come, so I guess you are stayin' with him?" Burt said patting Blaine's back.

"Yes I am, you know, my parents are out for the weekend too so I guess I'm staying here, is that okay?" Blaine asked.

"Sure boy! You, more than anyone, know this house is your house. You can come whenever you want to." Burt explained smiling.

"Thank you Burt, really" Blaine said smiling back.

"Oh Blaine you don't have to thank me, you are part of this family for sure!" He said and opened his arms to hug Blaine.

Blaine giggled and hugged Burt.

"Thanks Burt" Blaine said.

"Kid let me ask you a question. I trust you and you trust me so I'll just ask. Let's say I tried to ask Kurt a few times but he'll just ignore me"  
Burt said.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Blaine asked wondering what it was.

"Um did you and Kurt had your first their first time already? I just wanna know, you know." Burt asked blushing.

Blaine blushed too. He really did. He took a deep breath. "Uh yes Burt, we-we did"

Burt smiled, "I knew it! When?" He asked interested.

Blaine relaxed knowing Burt had no problem with it. "One year ago" Blaine answered.

"Protected?" Burt asked. He was serious now.

"Of course" Blaine answered.

"Good. Was it good? I mean did you enjoy it?" Burt asked.

"Y-yes i-it was amazing a-and beautiful" Blaine answered blushing and smiling.

"I'm so glad for my boys." Burt said, "thanks Blaine, I mean for telling me this"

"No problem" Blaine said.

"Oh Dad he's my boyfriend!" Kurt said laughing walking down the stairs.

Burt and Blaine both laughed.

"I'll go and put these two bags on the car. After that we should be done!" Burt said and headed towards the living room.

Kurt came towards Blaine. "Hey baby" he said. "Hey you" Blaine answered smiling. Kurt gave him a deep kiss crossing his arms around his neck.

"I missed you already" Blaine said smiling with his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"I missed you too baby. You look beautiful" Kurt said smiling too.

"These are for you" Blaine said handing Kurt the chocolates.

"Thank you! I love these! My favorites! We'll share them later" Kurt said and gave Blaine a peck on the lips.

"You're very welcome honey" Blaine said smiling.

"Hi Blaine!" Carole came in and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Hi Carole!" Blaine answered smiling at her. "Ready to go?," he asked.

"Yes! I'm ready to go, but" she sighed and stared to the stairs, "FINN!" she screamed. "WE'RE LEAVING COME ON HONEY"  
Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"I'm going Mom!" Finn said and he appeard walking down the stairs with a huge bag and he was wearing a giant jacket.

"Oh hey Blaine!" Finn said patting Blaine's back.

"Hey Finn" Blaine answered smiling back.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Burt said opening the front door.

"Bye!" Carole and Finn said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Bye! Have a good time" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

Burt came towards the two boys. "Guys I'm leaving the house to both of you so behave okay? And take care. You know what I mean" he explained and smirked.

Kurt blushed, "Dad! Come on"

Blaine giggled. "There's nothing for you to worry about, Burt. We'll be fine." He said smiling and taking Kurt's hand.

"Yeah Dad, have a good time, we'll behave." Kurt said.

Burt smirked again. "Alright then. Bye kids see you"

"Bye!" Kurt and Blaine said. And Burt shut the door.

Kurt sighed and laughed with Blaine.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Kurt offered.

"Sure, sounds good" Blaine said.

Both of them first went to the kitchen and Kurt put the box of chocolates in the fridge. After that, they prepared popcorn and grabbed some blankets from a wardrobe. They went to the living room and put the movie. They wrapped each other in their arms and covered themselves with the warm blankets. After half an hour of watching the movie, Blaine started to get a little bored. He had Kurt's back laying on his chest, so he started placing light kisses on the back of his boyfriend's pale neck. Kurt started to giggle and finally said,

"You got bored, uh?"

"Yep baby this movie's kinda bored" Blaine said buring his head in Kurt's warm neck.

Kurt laughed and pressed pause. "You had to tell me! We'll already be upstairs" he said smirking. He turned around and kissed Blaine.

Blaine smiled and lifted Kurt up so he was sat on his lap. He crossed his arms around Kurt and started kissing him. Kurt let out soft moans and placed his hands on Blaine's chest. The pale boy started to move his hips back and forth and he could feel Blaine's cock getting harder. Blaine, underneath him, also moved his hips with Kurt's and felt his erections rubbing together. Their kiss grew more passionate. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine's tounge explored every inch of it. Both of them were moaning now.

"U-upstairs" Blaine managed to say between kisses.

"Let's go" Kurt said kissing him even deeper.

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm late! here you got the next 5 chapters guys :D Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Both of them ran upstairs stealing kisses and finally arrived to Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt smashed the door behind him and grabbed Blaine by his neck and pulled him to kiss him in hunger. Blaine pressed his body with Kurt's and both of them moaned loudly. Blaine's tounge dominated Kurt's and he was kissing him as deeply as he could.

"Mm too many clothes babe" Blaine murmured unbottoning Kurt's shirt.

As soon as he took it off and the pale boy was shirtless, Blaine started kissing and sucking his nipples gently. Kurt closed his eyes in pleasure and took Blaine's shirt off by his head. Their chests crashed together and Kurt started to kiss and suck Blaine's neck, while the other boy sucked Kurt's earlobe.

Then, Blaine grabbed Kurt by his waist and raised him up. Kurt crossed his legs around Blaine's waist while Blaine grabbed Kurt's thighs to mantain him there. Kurt placed his hands on his boyfriend's neck and kissed him.  
Blaine with Kurt in his arms and kissing him, started to walk towards the bed. Both of them fell to the matress.  
Kurt was on top of Blaine and he was straddling him. He moved his hips rubbing their erections together once again and Blaine moaned in frustration. He grabbed Kurt's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Kurt smiled watching how needy Blaine was, cause they hadn't been intimate like for a month, and they had had their first time 1 year ago. And yeah, they had done it again lots of times after that, but still both of them needed to do it again.  
Kurt took of Blaine's pants but he left his boxers on, he wanted to tease him and see him beg to him. He LOVED that.

Their lips touched passionately again and Kurt started to kiss Blaine's warm neck, making the other boy moan. Blaine lowered his hands to Kurt's ass and pushed down to get some more friction.

"Mm K-Kurt please" Blaine moaned smiling at him.

"Shh...just be patient baby.." Kurt answered smirking.

Blaine moaned in frustration again and threw his head back. Kurt started to lower his body and placed kisses all along Blaine's chest and tummy. He could see Blaine's cock fighting for getting out of his boxers. A spot of pre-cum could already be seen in them. Kurt smiled with love eyes when he saw it and kissed Blaine again who was smiling too and blushing a little.

"You're so cute and lovely" Kurt said kissing the spot in Blaine's boxers.  
"There's nothing wrong with it! Don't blush baby" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine giggled, "I know, I just blush at myself because it's been just minutes and look how hard I am!" He said smiling.

Kurt loved seeing Blaine like this, with an erection because of him. He smiled.

"Even when I touch myself I don't get so hard, you know. You make me feel like this Kurt, only you. I love you so much baby" Blaine said looking at his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"I'm so glad," Kurt said and kissed Blaine, "and this," he said gesturing his own throbbing cock, "you make me like this too." Both of them giggled and kept kissing.

Blaine passed his warm hands through Kurt's pale back all the way down to his ass and then all the way up again to stroke his soft hair. Kurt kept backing his hips towards Blaine's, making them moan. His hands were between Blaine's head.

"P-please Kurt can I take off my boxers please don't be mean-oh please?" Blaine begged with his puppy eyes.

"Sure baby, let me" Kurt said. He couldn't say no, Blaine was just so cute when he begged him like a little puppy.

So Kurt lowered his hands and slowly started to take off Blaine's boxers. As soon as he reached his cock, it sprung freely and Kurt could see its shiny head still leaking pre cum. He threw them to the floor and started to lower his head, making eye contact with Blaine who was all full of lust and watching him. Kurt opened his mouth and put his tounge out, teasing Blaine. The other boy moaned and grabbed the sheets.

"You want me to blow you?" Kurt  
asked smirking.

"Yea-yes Kurt ohgod please yes" Blaine begged looking down at him.

"You want me to suck your cock?" Kurt kept asking, teasing his boyfriend.

Blaine moaned loudly by hearing Kurt say that. "Oh shit Kurt yes baby please blow me-ooh" he said.

Finally, Kurt lowered his head even more and the tip of his tounge touched the head of Blaine's cock.  
Blaine moaned louldy, he was a screamer in bed. And tried to control himself for not jerking his hips up because he would make Kurt choke.  
Anyway Kurt helped him by placing a hand on his waist.

Kurt kept licking the head and then he reached with his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and licked Blaine's slit. He knew that particular place made Blaine go crazy.

"OOOHOH KURT oh my god yes right there" Blaine moaned with his eyes shut and his hands gripping the sheets even harder.

Kurt smiled and wrapped his hand around the base to hold it still. He lowered his head and inch by inch until all of Blaine's cock was in his mouth.

"Mmpph Kuuurt" Blaine moaned feeling literally all of his cock inside his boyfriend's mouth.

Kurt came back to the tip and then back to the base. He watched as Blaine had his mouth opened moaning with pleasure and humming incohirient words. So the taller boy placed his hand on Blaine's length and sucked on a vein he also knew it made Blaine feel in ectasy. Blaine as soon as he felt that, moaned as loud as he could and placed his hands on Kurt's hair, gently pulling it. Kurt smiled and then with a pop he opened his mouth letting Blaine's cock go.

Kurt crawled up and laid on top of Blaine, with his legs between Blaine's opened ones.

Blaine whimpered at the loss but as soon as he did he felt Kurt's lips on his mouth.

"That was so so SO great" Blaine smiled cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "How did you know I was about to feel the cum in my abdomen? That's why you stopped, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes that's why I stopped. And I know you baby, when your legs start to shake and you stop leaking pre cum I know you're feeling it" Kurt explained smiling.

"You know me so well, thank you babe," Blaine said, "cause if not I'd be coming and I couldn't get the time to fuck you as I want to." He smirked.

Kurt giggled and moaned, "That sounds so perfect" he said, "and of course I know you" he said and kissed Blaine.

Blaine suddenly flipped them over so he was on top now. His cock was still hard as before and he moved his hips with Kurt's. Blaine lowered his hand and grabbed his and Kurt's cock and pressed them together. This made both of them moan loud. Then Blaine lowered his head and sucked gently on Kurt's neck.

"I want you to fuck me Blaine," Kurt said looking at him and kissing Blaine's swollen lips, "really hard. Now. I want to feel you so bad"

Blaine's pupils grew wider and he moaned softly and Kurt kissed him.

"Let's do this" he said grinning. He gave Kurt a peck on the lips and rolled over to Kurt's night stand. He opened the drawer and took out the bottle of lube and a condom. Blaine placed both things on the bed and came back to Kurt. He started kissing him and at the same time he lowered his hand to Kurt's ass and massaged the outside of his hole. Kurt moaned in Blaine's mouth at the feeling.

Blaine started to move his finger around Kurt's hole in order to relax him. He rimmed the edges and then opened the bottle of lube, poured some in his index finger and entered it to Kurt's hole.

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the burning and pleasure of Blaine's finger inside him. He wasn't worried at all, cause Blaine had already done this to him many times and he knew exactly how to move his finger inside Kurt. After a while of stretching, Blaine entered the second finger and startes scissoring and pulling in and out his fingers. Minutes later, Blaine had three fingers inside of Kurt.

"I-I'm ready baby" Kurt said with his eyes closed.

"Perfect. Let me just put the condom and you'll be all mine." Blaine said smiling. He pulled out his fingers and dried them with the sheets. He then gave himself a few strokes and rolled the condom on. He poured some ammount of lube on his hand and spread it over his cock. Kurt watched down on him and smiled, watching how dedicated his boyfriend was.

"There we are.." Blaine said cleaning his hand with the sheets once more and getting on his knees. He lined up with Kurt and placed his hands on his hips.

Blaine took a deep breath and said, "Ready baby?" looking at Kurt.

"Always" Kurt answered smiling.

And Blaine slowly pulled himself in, always looking at Kurt to see how he was.

"Oooh Kurt you feel so good baby" Blaine hummed still pushing in.

Kurt had his eyes closed but he smiled. Finally Blaine was all the way in till the base and stayed still, waiting for Kurt to accomodate and feel comfortable.  
After a few seconds Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled himself out till the tip and then back in again. Both of them moaned loudly.

Blaine repeated this movement several times while he moaned and Kurt coordinated with him getting in and out of Blaine's cock.

"Blaaine god yes Blaaine soso good baby" Kurt moaned Blaine's name and hummed while he passed his hands through his boyfriend's back. He crossed his strong legs in Blaine's back too.

They found a steady rythm and Blaine started to thrust faster and deeper. He bent over Kurt's body and placed his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Blaine hummed in pleasure feeling Kurt around his cock.

"Mmph Kurt honey you're so tight-oooh yes Kurt mmph" Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear as he buried himself inside of his boyfriend.

"Blaiiine baby yes right there...Ohoh OOH YES BLAINE OH MY GOD" Kurt moaned as Blaine brushed his prostate. Blaine giggled as his boyfriend was in ectasy.

"You like that? Mm" He asked teasing him and kissing his neck while thrusting in and out very quickly in that angle.

"I-I OH I love it oh harder baby please keep going" Kurt begged arching his back.

Blaine kept thrusting and giving Kurt sloppy kisses in the mouth. Kurt moaned loudly begging for more and  
Blaine smiled and his pupils grew wider. He put his back high and his hands placed between Kurt's head.

"I love you" he said looking at Kurt straight in the eyes.

"I love you too" Kurt said and kissed him.

After that Blaine accomodated himself and started thrusting as faster as his hips could. Kurt placed his hands on his boyfriend's ass and pulled him in and out while his hips did the same. Blaine was sweating and he placed one hand on the bed's mark to keep balance.

"Ooooh Blaineee" Kurt moaned Blaine's name.

"Kuuuurt!" Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt had his eyes shut and his mouth opened and Blaine just stared at his beautiful boyfriend underneath him. He always loved this moment of sex with Kurt, before he came. He looked so perfect and Blaine wanted to know what he was thinking right there.

"Tuswjak" Kurt murmured. Blaine giggled and realized Kurt really wasn't thinking about anything, he was in such ectasy that he spoke uncohirient words. He found it so cute.

Kurt wanted to touch himself but Blaine got his hand. "No touching yourself, I want to make you cum without you touching you." Blaine said.

"O-okay OH BLAINE GOD" Kurt said from below.

Kurt moved his hips up and down as hard as he could. He threw his head back feeling absolute pleasure. This made Blaine moan even harder and thrust faster. Although they fucked each other really hard, all they felt was pleasure. They knew their limits and they would never hurt each other. Ever.

"Y-you're so pe-rfect mmmph Kuuuurt" Blaine moaned caressing Kurt's cheek with one hand.

Kurt linked his hand with Blaine's and kissed it.

"B-babe I'm so close" Blaine murmured as he grabbed Kurt's waist and fucked him harder.

"I'm so close too damn it OHOH BABY YES" Kurt moaned even louder when Blaine changed his angle.

Kurt and Blaine moaned louder, and the curled haired boy buried himself inside Kurt even deeper.

Kurt came, yelling "BLAINE!" ,all over his tummy and chest.

Blaine kept thrusting and suddenly he came. He shut his eyes tight and he screamed Kurt's name as loud as he could.

"OOOOH K-KUUUUURT" he screamed while he came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and both panted begging for oxygen. After Blaine recovered he slowly pulled out of Kurt, took off his condom and tied it throwing it away. He then laid next to panting Kurt.

"That was incredible" Kurt said. He turned so he was facing his boyfriend who was staring at the roof breathing heavily.

"It was so amazing. Best orgasm ever." Blaine said smiling and facing Kurt.

"This was the harder we've ever went" Kurt said giggling.

"I know right?! I needed to be inside of you so bad.I love you so much Kurt" Blaine said as he leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"I love you so much too", Kurt said kissing him again, "you have no idea how much I love you. Does it hurt now?" He asked gesturing Blaine's weak cock.

"Nono it doesn't, I'm alright. And you?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I'm perfect. I think I'm going to feel you for the next three days every time I walk" Kurt said laughing.

Blaine giggled, then kissed him and looked at him. "I love doing this with you"

"I love having sex" Kurt said blushing but smirking. "With you. Just with you. I mean you and I know we haven't had sex with anyone but us, but I know you're the best"

Blaine laughed. "Of course I do baby," he said caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb, "and by far you're the best too" he kissed him. "The baby penguin has disappeard officially! You're so GOOD at it! Like it's in your gens or something. All you moves and moans and god, I'm gonna get a semi." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed too "It has! I am? Hell yeah I am...You're amazing too, like you're so beautiful and so into it, you make it perfect, cause you're perfect" Kurt made a cute face and kissed Blaine.

"You're gorgeous" Blaine said placing his palm on Kurt's cheek, "so so gorgeous" he stared at his naked boyfriend from head to toe smiling.

Kurt kissed his hand and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine said, "my sexy, hot, passionate, sex lover, (he laughed) beautiful boyfriend"

Kurt smiled. "You're a sex lover too Anderson" he smirked.

"Yes I am Hummel, I'm a Kurt sex lover" he said giggling.

"Yes you are" Kurt said and kissed him.

"I'm going to get a wet towel so I can clean us" And he went to the bathroom.

Kurt stared at his hot naked boyfriend standing in front of him. His perfect back. His perfect ass. His perfect penis. His perfect everything.

"You're eye-fucking me" Blaine said from the bathroom where Kurt could see him.

Kurt laughed "Of course I am! I'm your boyfriend I deserve to get to stare at my beautiful naked boyfriend"

"Of course you do. Just you. No one else" Blaine said sitting on the bed.  
He raised Kurt's legs with one hand and with the other one he softly passed the towel through his hole.

"Just me. Cause you are mine. All mine. Like all of you is mine." Kurt said smirking.

Blaine giggled "I'm all yours baby. All yours." And he leaned in to kiss him. "You're mine too. All of you" He put Kurt's legs down and cleaned his chest, tummy and penis. Then he passed it through his own cock and then threw it to the floor. He got Kurt and him a pair of Kurt's boxers and they put them on.

"Oh really? Like what?" Kurt said teasing him.

Blaine laid down beside him, both turned facing each other.

"Let's see..." Blaine began,  
"this beautiful soft hair is all mine. Cause ME, no one else, is allowed to pass his fingers through it.  
These blue-green eyes are all mine cause they just eye fucked me and they are the most stunning eyes I've ever seen. Did you know that when I first saw you, the first thing I saw were your eyes?" He asked smiling.

"I didn't," Kurt said with love eyes. And then kissed Blaine. "Continue"

"This perfect nose," Blaine said kissing it, is all mine. It's so pretty and gorgeous" Kurt giggled.

"This mouth, GOD this mouth, is all mine. The things you get to do with this incredible mouth, like kissing me so deeply like this," he kissed Kurt's parted mouth. "Also when you blow me, god, like all the things that you do with your tongue too, that's mine too. I love your mouth, it's so sexy. And I only get to kiss it. Only me."

"Yes you do. Only you" Kurt answered smiling.

Blaine smiled too, "and these nipples," he said kissing each one. "They are all mine. They are so perfect and pink and suck able. I love your nipples.  
This tummy is all mine. I get to pass my hands through it. Just me. And it's pale and lovely. It's my tummy."

Kurt laughed "You're such a dork" he said.

"I'm your dork" Blaine said

"My handsome dork" Kurt said smiling and passing the back of his fingers through Blaine's cheek.

"Aaaand...the best part," he said smirking and squeezing Kurt's cock and caressing it. "Your cock. This cock, let me tell you, is the most beautiful cock I've ever seen. Don't get me wrong, it's that at primary school everyone saw everyone in the dressing room after training. But your cock, is special. Not all cocks are nice, but yours is perfect. I could look at it for hours and never get bored. I mean look at it, it's beautiful pink skin and all of it. I love to blow your cock, if you didn't realize. I just love it. It tastes awesome too! And it's all mine. Every vein in it every inch of skin is mine. And also every cum that comes out of it is mine too.

Kurt was blushing but he was laughing. "Aw that's so cute. Thank you sweetheart, I love yours too, it's beautiful" He said still laughing

"You're so welcome. And your ass, this perfect shaped ass. It's all mine. Just, look at it. It's perfect! It's gorgeous! I love it.  
And your legs and feet are so beautiful. The way they always cross across my back while we're having sex they're so strong."  
Blaine said giggling. He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly.

"To sum up, you're all mine. I know things about you no one else does and ever will. Like all your ways and all your whole body. Your faces and sounds you make while having sex. The places of your body that drive you crazy when I touch them, or the spots your hickies last longer. I know you better than no one"

Kurt smiled. "Yes you do, better than myself actually. We're one"

Blaine leaned forward and looked at Kurt straight in the eyes.

"Yes we are. Always together. I love you so much, really Kurt. I love you more than anything in this world. I'd give my life for you," his eyes started to water of happiness, "you're the love of my life. You make me strong, you make me, me. Without you I'd be lost. These 2 years we've been together are the happiest years in my whole life.I love you _SO_ much I can't even explain it with words Kurt. You're everything to me. Everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every second, be there for you always. You're my soul mate. I love you"

Kurt's eyes were watered too and he was smiling as wider as he'd ever smiled before. He let out a giggle and a tear fell down his cheek. He got up and hugged Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine received him and was hugging him tight. They didn't speak. They were enjoying the moment of them hugged showing their huge love for each other. Their breaths coordinating. Kurt sniffed and looked at Blaine placing his hands on his shoulder and caressing it. His boyfriend was staring at him smiling with wet cheeks.

"That's the sweetest thing someone has EVER said to me before. And it was you. You, Blaine. The one I love and will always love. The one that's always there for me. The love of my life. Without you, I wouldn't be myself. 'Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February you'll be my valentine'. That's exactly me with you. I wasn't myself before I met you. I didn't accept who I was. With you, I started to be myself. And you'll always be my valentine. Cause we'll be together forever. I love you, Blaine. More than anything. You are the most special person in my life. Every second that I spend with you I love you even more. I love you so much. You're my anchor, my everything. And me too, when I think about my future, the first thing that comes to my mind is you. I love you"

Blaine smiled with love eyes. "I'm so glad baby. I really am," he said stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "I love you too. And you saved me too. And yes, that's our song. You're my other half. We are meant to be. Together, we can do anything."

Those things were the sweetest things Kurt and Blaine had ever said to each other. They expressed it in many ways, but they had never said it to each other like this, this deeply. Together they felt the safest people in the world.

Blaine leaned in and crashed his lips with Kurt's. They kissed in a passionate way, feeling each other.  
Feeling their love, their care. Their tounges moved together exploring each other's mouths.

Slowly they parted away and shared a lovely smile.

"Let's go to sleep" Blaine said with sleepy eyes but still smiling.

"That'd be good" Kurt answered smiling too.

They laid down together, wrapped in each other's arms and legs. They hugged tightly, feeling their warm embrace. They couldn't be happier.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep well, I love you"

"Night honey, I love you too" Blaine answered nuzzling his head in Kurt's warm neck.

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. Both on each other's arms, feeling safer than ever.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt felt a bright light on his eyes and woke up. He felt two strong arms and legs wrapping him and Blaine's head was hooked up his shoulder, spooning him.

"Hey you" Blaine said opening one eye and yawning.

"Morning beautiful" Kurt said turning his head and kissing Blaine on the lips.

"How'd you sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Better than ever" Kurt said smiling, "you?"

"Everytime I get to sleep with you and wrap you in my arms is the best, so I slept perfectly" Blaine said.

Both of them stretched their arms, fingers and legs as longer as they could.

"You look so hot when you wake up" Kurt said smirking and staring at Blaine's messed up hair.

"Really?" Blaine said smiling.

"I mean you're always hot but when you wake up all your curly hair is in different angles and it's just so lovely." Kurt explained.

Blaine laughed and cupped his hand in Kurt's cheek and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Do you wanna get some breakfast? Let me cook for you" Kurt said sitting up.

"I'd love that" Blaine said standing up and taking Kurt's hand. He hugged him and their warm naked chests touched. "Last night was the best night of my life" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered from the hot breath and smiled. "Last night it was the most romantic night of my life. And surely the best" he answered smiling.

They parted and kissed. "Go babe, I'll use the bathroom for a second" Blaine said walking towards the bathroom. "Okay baby" Kurt said. And when he was heading to the bedroom door, Blaine pulled his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry I couldn't resist it" he said smirking.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't miss me" he said while going downstairs.

"I will!" Blaine said already inside the bathroom.

Kurt couldn't believe he was actually alone in his own house with his boyfriend. He was in underwear on the kitchen and he wasn't even sorry about it.  
He opened the fridge and took out the milk, some eggs and the bread. He started making coffee and put the plates and glasses over the table as he sang murmuring.

Blaine looked at himslef in the bathroom mirror and stared. He couldn't imagine how he was alone with Kurt in his house wearing underwear and being able to do anything. He had the hottest man in the whole world as his boyfriend and he couldn't be more proud about it. He smiled at himself. Then he peed and ran downstairs.

Kurt felt two warm hands wrapping around his tummy and caressing his abdomen. Blaine hooked his chinn up Kurt's shoulder.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"You have no idea" Kurt answered.

Both of them giggled and sat on the table. They ate and drank what Kurt had cooked, Blaine was fascinated. His hot boyfriend wasn't only hot as hell, he also cooked like so good for him. They started talking about some movies and good looking actors when suddenly Kurt spilled all his hot coffee over his boxers.

"O-OHH! SHIT FUUUUCK" Kurt said screaming in pain putting his hands on his cock. His eyes shut tightly.

"Oh my god Kurt are you alright?!" Blaine said getting up worried.

"M-my penis god i-it hurts so fucking much!" Kurt said still grabbing it in so much pain.

"Oh no w-we gotta clean that c-cause y-youll be worse!" Blaine said without knowing what to do.

"I CAN'T MOVE" Kurt screamed.

"Shh sh baby I got you" Blaine said raising Kurt in his arms. He took him upstairs and to Kurt's bathroom.

"Can you stand up?" Blaine asked.

"Y-Yeah I think so" Kurt said. He finally stood up. Blaine turned on the bathtub for Kurt to get in, because a shower wouldn't work.

"Okay baby I'm gonna take off your boxers. If you don't want to, don't look" Blaine warned.

"O-okay" Kurt answered.

Blaine took off Kurt's wet boxers and stared at his cock with a pain face. Kurt's cock was all red. It was swollen and very weak.

"How bad is it? Can I look?" Kurt asked begging for his poor cock to be okay.

"It-it's not that bad..." Blaine said. He wouldn't say how bad it actually was.

Kurt looked down and almost fainted. Blaine caught him in his arms and raised him up and then placed him inside the bathtub full of water. Kurt whimpered as he felt the cold water throught his body. Once the water touched his cock he screamed. Literally.

"Shsh Kurt it isn't that bad baby you're gonna be fine, just let me" Blaine said. He sat on the border of the bathtub and started slowly putting water in Kurt's hurt cock. He could see Kurt was in so much pain it actually was hurting him.

"There we are. You're gonna be fine I promise baby. Come out" Blaine explained.

Kurt came out of the bathtub and Blaine wrapped him in a towel. He raised him up again and laid Kurt on the bed. Kurt took off the towel and laid naked in his bed in so much pain down there.

"It burns so much" Kurt said.

Blaine lent down and started to blow cool air in front of it. He could hear Kurt feeling better. He kept blowing air to Kurt's cock.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes baby thank you" Kurt said.

"Let me just get a cream or something to put on you" Blaine said heading towards the bathroom and opening a drawer. He took out an aloe vera cream and pored some in his hand. He sat beside Kurt.

"Can I put this on you? It will calm down the burn" Blaine said.

"Just anything that stops this damn pain" Kurt whimpered.

So Blaine started to slowly stroke Kurt's cock spreading the cream all over it. Kurt from one side was released from the pain but in the other he started to moan in pleasure, cause Blaine was actually stroking him.

Blaine as soon as he heard Kurt's moans he let out a loud laugh.

"Really Kurt?!" He said laughing.

Kurt laughed too and both started laughing together almost crying.

"Sorry but you're mastubating me how the hell can I hold my moans?" Kurt said still laughing.

Blaine laughed again. "I don't know! Hahahahaha you're so sweet" and he leaned and kissed him. "I took off your boxers, bathed you and now I'm stroking your dick but I don't even get hard! Cause I was worried! Anyway, you feel better?" he asked still passing his hand through his cock spreading the cream.

Kurt giggled and kissed him again. "I'm so much better thank you so much baby"

"I'm glad- Kurt! You're having an erection!" Blaine felt Kurt's cock getting harder on his hand. He started to laugh again.

Kurt laughed with him, "Well sorry! I can't handle that!" he said giggling.

"You're such a cute dork. My baby got hard?" Blaine said teasing smiling at him with love eyes. "Don't you dare to cum cause it will burn you like hell" Blaine warned and stopped moving his hand.

"I feel so much better baby thank you so much" Kurt said sitting up.

"You're welcome honey," Blaine said giving him a soft kiss, "it's my job"

Both of them smiled at each other.

"So glad I didn't lose my cock" Kurt said.

"Oh my god yes what would I do without your cock" Blaine said joking.

Kurt laughed and hit Blaine's head joking.

"You need to keep that at the fresh air" Blaine explained, "so you need to stay naked"

"Okay" Kurt said. He didn't mind at all staying naked all day if Blaine was the only one who could see him. "Don't you dare to get hard" Kurt teased smirking.

Blaine giggled and kissed him again. "You're so perfect. See? Even to this tall order you made it so funny. You're amazing baby" he said.

Kurt smiled "It hurt like hell tho, but yeah, at least I got you to stroke me" he said. Both of them laughed and laid down on the bed. They talked for a while and then fell asleep hugged together.

Two hours later, Kurt woke up. He saw Blaine staring at him smiling.

"For how long have you been like that?" Kurt asked giggling.

"A couple of minutes. I love watching you sleep. I try to imagine what you're dreaming about" Blaine said smiling.

"You're such a sweetheart! God we were so tired!" Kurt said.

"Yes! We slept two hours, that's a lot" Blaine said. "Anyway, how do you feel?" He said gesturing Kurt's cock.

Kurt nodded and yawned, "I feel much better now baby. I still feel it but I'm okay."

"That's good" Blaine said smiling and caressing Kurt's cheek. "You know, when I arrived yestarday and you were upstairs, your dad asked me if we had had our first time" Blaine said.

Kurt hid his face with his hands. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry baby he just kept asking me and I should've answered him so then he didn't asked-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's kiss.

"It's okay baby, I had no problem with it" Blaine said.

"What did he ask?" Kurt asked him.

"When, if it was protected and if we had a good time. I told him it was a year ago, with protection and that it was amazing and beautiful." Blaine answered smiling.

Kurt smiled. "I love you" he said, "Do you remember it?"

"I love you too" Blaine said, "Of course I do! It was the best moment of my life"

"Mine too, it was just perfect!" Kurt said remembering.

"I was top right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes you were," Kurt answered smiling, "and you were great. I remember it perfectly."

"It was so magical and unforgetable. I'll remember it forever. Having the feeling that nothing else mattered in the world but us. " Blaine said smiling with love eyes.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine, who received him with an opened mouth.

"I remember when we got undressed in your room and we were all nervous" Kurt said laughing.

"Yes! We were some little dorks. Look at us now, you naked and me in boxers, with no problem at all." Blaine said.

"I know right? I'll always remember when you were about to get inside of me for the first time and we looked at each other straight in the eyes. You told me you loved me and I told you that I loved you too. And then you started getting in and everything. I'll never forget that." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend with a huge smile drawn on his face. "I remember that. I'll never forget the moment I was completely inside of you, when we became one for the first time. That's a feeling I'll never forget" he explained playing with Kurt's hair.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered smiling.

"I love you too sweetheart" Blaine answered.

And then both of them leaned in and pressed their lips together. Blaine smirked and got on top of Kurt's naked body, withouut touching his hurt cock. He laid down and hugged Kurt as hard as he could. "I'm never letting you go. Never" Blaine said buring his face on Kurt's neck.

"Never," Kurt said smiling, "I promise you that" and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso. "Once again baby, thank you for taking care of my cock" Kurt said giggling.

Blaine looked up and kissed Kurt. "It's my job as your boyfriend to take care of you baby. I'll always will" and he kissed Kurt softly on the cheek.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I'm hungry" Blaine said with his head rested on Kurt's chest. They hadn't eaten anything, because more or less when they sat down for breakfast Kurt spilled the coffee. So  
basically they didn't even had breakfast.

"Me too" Kurt said. "Let's go downstairs and cook something together"

"Yes! That would be great" Blaine said sitting up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt laughed and sat up too. He put some boxers on, because now he was better. Both of them also put on some pajama pants and tshirts Kurt had.

"Can you walk? Or do you want me to raise you up? Maybe some more cream?" Blaine said smirking and joking.

Kurt laughed, "I can baby, thank you anyway" and both of them headed downstairs.

Kurt put on shuffle his iphone with a playlist he had made with Blaine. They set the table while they sang out loud and danced. They cooked a delicious meal together. Now they had to wait half an hour till the chiken with fried potatos came out of the oven. Kurt opened the fridge and smiled. "And for dessert, we have the chocolates" he said.

"Oh yes! I'll eat all of them." Blaine said.

"Not if I eat them first..." Kurt said smirking.

They laughed and put the dirty dishes they had used to cook in the sink for then not to have to put all together. Blaine got his finger in the sour and placed it quickly on Kurt's nose.

"Oh no you didn't..." Kurt said opening his eyes wide.

Blaine laughed and took more sour in his hand. Kurt gasped "Don't you dare Blaine Devon Anderson" he said smirking, provoking Blaine.

Blaine threw it to Kurt's hair and run away to other corner of the kitchen.

"IT'S ON" Kurt screamed. He opened the fridge and took out the bottle of cream. He shook it and walked towards Blaine.

"Nooo Kurt baby come o-" Blaine's face was full of cream.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!," Kurt laughed out loud "look at you!"

Blaine laughed and licked his lips and frowned at Kurt smirking.

"KISS ME!" He screamed and ran towards Kurt.

"NOO!" Kurt screamed laughing shooting even more cream to Blaine's face. But Blaine kept aproching.

"KISS ME HUMMEL!" And he jumped and grabbed Kurt's face with his hands full of cream. Kurt started to laugh, not minding any more if he was dirty or not. This was his silly dork Blaine. So Kurt crashed his lips with Blaine's kissing him and getting all the cream on his mouth. Blaine smiled. Kurt the licked Blaine's face and cleaned all the cream.

"This is so hot," Blaine said laughing with Kurt, "my boyfriend has just literally licked all the cream off my face" he said laughing.

"It is, so so hot" Kurt said, "you taste incredibly good" he said laughing.

Suddenly Blaine gasped. "The chicken will be ready in 15 minutes! We can't eat like this" he said smirking.

"Oh my god you're right! Let's take a shower" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and going upstairs.

"Together?" Blaine asked with a huge smile drawn on his creamy face.

"Obviously" Kurt said.

"Yes!" Blaine jumped happily and both of them ran upstairs.

They entered to Kurt's bathroom and took off their clothes, turned on the shower and went in. Kurt passed gently his hand through Blaine's face and cleaned it. Blaine pulled Kurt closer by the waist and kissed him. They felt the warm water running between their bodies. Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine's neck, while Blaine hugged him and passed his hands with soap through Kurt's back and ass. Their bodies were pressed together, feet, cocks, tummies, chests and faces.

Kurt put shampoo on his hands and started washing Blaine's hair.

"I love washing your crazy curles" Kurt said smiling and kissing Blaine.

Blaine giggled and washed Kurt's chest, tummy and slowly he washed his penis. Once Kurt was finished, Blaine started to wash Kurt's hair that was still with sour.

"You're gonna pay me for that one" Kurt said smirking.

"You've already paid it to me!" Blaine said laughing.

"I know, but you messed up with my hair honey" Kurt said still smirking.

"Oops yes you're right I guess" Blaine said smiling and kissed Kurt.

Kurt washed all of Blaine's body from head to toe and then they stayed 5 minutes enjoying themselves under the falling water. They kissed passionately and passed their hands through each other's bodies. Then Kurt turned the shower off and they came out of the bathtub.

"This bath was wonderful" Blaine said smiling

"I love taking baths with you" Kurt said kissing Blaine once more.

"Me too, huge fan" Blaine said smiling.

They wrapped their bodies in towels and went to Kurt's bedroom. Then threw their previous clothes to the laundry bag and put on another pajama pants and tshirts, because they weren't going out of Kurt's house.

"There we are" Blaine said taking Kurt by his hands and kissing him. "Let's go and eat our meal"

"Let's go" Kurt said.

They went down stairs and took everything away from the oven and sat on the table. Kurt took the first bite.

"This is so good!" He said happy.

"It really is! I'm proud of us" Blaine said.

"Best cooks ever" Kurt said smirking.

"Hell yeah" Blaine answered.

They continued eating and talking about silly things, joking and laughing.

Once they were done, they washed the dishes and finally Kurt took out of the fridge the chocolates. They went to the living room and laid down together on the couch. Blaine resting his head on Kurt's chest and Kurt fed him. They started to watch a movie and soon they fell alseep together.

Hours later the front door opened and Burt came in saying "I'm home!" And he looked around and stopped his view in the couch of the living room.

The tv was on. Kurt was laying on the couch with Blaine wrapped in his arms. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and had his arms hugging Kurt's torso. Their legs were tangled up together. Both of them asleep.

Burt smiled and walked towards them.

"Kurt" he whispered caressing his son's cheek. "Hey Kurt, I'm home buddy" he said.

Kurt opened one eye and smiled when he saw his dad. "Hey Dad, how are you?" he asked. Blaine was still asleep on top oh him.

"I'm good and you? We had a great time!" Burt said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it Dad" Kurt said taking his hand. "Where's Carole and Finn?" He asked.

"Oh Carole's at a friend's house that was her birthday and Finn's at Rachel's," Burt answered, "Did you guys have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes we did. Just look at him," Kurt said looking at his boyfriend sleeping like an angel on his chest, "he's the sweetest." And he started stroking Blaine's hair.

Burt smiled.

"Baby," Kurt whispered to Blaine, "Blaine honey wake up" and he gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Blaine yawned and opened an eye. "Hey beautiful" he whispered looking at Kurt. Suddlenly he realized Burt was in front of him and he sat up. "Oh uh hi Burt!" he said surprised and sleepy.

Kurt and Burt giggled together. "Hey Blaine, how'd you sleep?" Burt asked laughing.

Blaine laughed with him and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, I was so tired! Anyway, did you guys have a good time?" he asked smiling.

"Yes we did! It wasn't so cold luckily" Burt answered.

"Sounds cool" Blaine said.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and stood up.

"Excuse me I'll go upstairs and get changed and get my things" Blaine said. Kurt followed him.

"Okay" Burt said.

Kurt and Blaine headed upstairs holding hands while Burt watched them, smiling and very happy for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This was literally the best weekend ever" Blaine said entering Kurt's room.

"It was!" Kurt said hugging Blaine from behind. "I had a great time"

"So did I! You need to convince your dad to go camping more often" Blaine said giggling.

Kurt laughed and kissed him.

"Thank you for everything baby," Blaine said while he changed his clothes, "I loved spending this time with you, it was amazing and sooo romantic" he said smirking and kissed Kurt.

"You don't have to thank me," Kurt said kissing Blaine, "We had a great time. It really was amazing and romantic. And so hot too. We surely need to do it more often!"

"Absolutely" Blaine said smiling. "Oops! I have your green boxers on" he said unbuttoning his pants.

"Nono," Kurt said stopping him "keep them on I don't care at all"

"But they're one of your favs!" Blaine said.

"It's okay baby, keep them!" Kurt insisted.

"Sure?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. They look perfect on you. So sexy" Kurt said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Blaine giggled, "Okay. Thank you babe, you can keep mines"

"I'd love that. Thank you B" Kurt said giggling with Blaine.

"You're so welcome beautiful" Blaine said and kissed Kurt once more.

They headed downstairs. Blaine went to Burt, "Bye Burt!" He said.

"Bye Blaine! See you soon kid" Burt said patting his back.

Kurt accompained Blaine to the front door and he went outside with him, closing the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt said cupping Blaine's face with his hands.

"Yes. Don't miss me!" Blaine said giggling.

Kurt giggled and said "I love you so much sweetheart text me when you arrive home okay?" He asked.

"Perfect. I love you so much too Kurt, best weekend ever with the best boyfriend in the world" Blaine said.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine opening his mouth. "Bye baby, thanks for everything" Kurt said smiling.

"Thank YOU for everything! Bye babe, see you tomorrow. I love you!"  
Blaine said walking towards his car.

"I love you too!" Kurt said from the door. He watched Blaine get on his car and they waved goodbye.

Kurt went inside his house again and Burt was looking at him. He wasn't mad. He was smiling.

"When I walked in today, I saw my son laying on the couch wrapping in his arms his boyfriend. I saw him wake him up and I saw him waving him goodbye. I can't be happier for you, Kurt. Blaine loves you. He definitely does. I mean he always has, but today I saw it clearly." He said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled. "I know Dad, I love him too. More than anything. He's the love of my life"

"I know he is, and I couldn't be happier about it. You two are wonderful together!" Burt said.

"How Blaine held you while he sleeped, hugging you. And when you woke him up and he saw you, he instantly smiled. He's a very good boy."

Kurt smiled. "Yes he is. He told me you asked him if we had had our first time! Dad! Why did you do that?" Kurt said giggling.

"Ooh yes. Kurt I wanted to know and you didn't tell me! He had no problem with it..or did he?" Burt asked worried.

"I told Rachel and then New Directions, just them. I think Blaine told Cooper too. No, he had no problem with it. But you had to ask me! Not him! Although I didn't answer you!" Kurt said laughing.

Burt giggled. "Okay okay I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dad. You care, I'm your son." Kurt said smiling.

"Of course I do" Burt said smiling too.

"I love you Dad," Kurt said hugging him. "Thank you" he added.

"I love you more Kurt" Burt said hugging his son tighter.

They parted and shared a smile. Suddenly the front door opened and Finn walked in.

"Hey everybody" he said closing the door.

"Hey Finn" Kurt and Burt said.

"How's Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Good, she's alright. I bet you and Blaine were better" Finn said joking.

Kurt blushed and Burt giggled and went to the kitchen, living them alone.

"Finn!" Kurt said with his face red.

"Kurt it's okay man, you guys surely had unstoppable sex while I was in a fucking tent." Finn said.

"Yes we did. Happy?" Kurt said heading upstairs.

"Whoop! Whoop! Point for Klaine! I'm happy for you bro" Finn said taking off his giant jacket.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Kurt said going up the stairs laughing.

Kurt entered to his room and started to clean up all the mess. He put all of his clothes laying on the floor from the night before for laundry. While he did this, he found Blaine's white boxers. He saw the dried spot of Blaine's pre cum and smiled. He put it for laundry too and then he laid on his bed. He grabbed his phone and as soon as he did, a message from Blaine appeared. He read:

_**From: Blaine**_  
_**Hey honey I arrived home :)**_

He answered smiling.

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_Perfect :) I already miss you :(_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_Aw baby don't! We'll see each other tomorrow at school :) But I miss you too :( I keep smiling like a dork when I imagine us last night!_**

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_Me too! We have to do it again soon ;)_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_Of course we do. Can't wait :D lol just kidding all of our time together was precious. I forgot to ask you! How's your cock?_**

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_It was! Ha ha ha ha! My cock is perfect. I should need your masturbating cream sometime soon too so we're fine :)_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_I'm glad you're better baby. Oh yes, I'd love to :D_**

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_Baby I gotta go to help Dad get all the bags off the car. Talk to you later :) I love you!_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_No prob ;) I love you too!_**

Kurt smiled and left the phone on his night stand. When he was about to leave the bedroom, the phone vibrated again. He grabbed it and read:

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_Kurt wait!_**

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_What is it?_**

**_From: Blaine_**  
**_I love you :3_**

Kurt giggled and replied.

**_From: Kurt_**  
**_I love you too sweetheart. See you tomorrow._**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review :D


End file.
